User blog:RolledOut34/Basic From the Fog (2020SE)
hrllo! there's a preview below to see what my writing style for this submission will be. it's currently the prologue (plus a few chapters soon), and you'll probably only see that for a couple of weeks. good luck trying to copy, because it's not black and white. Prologue: It's Magic and a Mountain A lot of things are confusing. How? I don't need to demonstrate, the Mountain speaks for itself. Some flowers are enormously bigger than others. These small beekeepers that pass by this mountain can hold tens of thousands of treats. The bees here can summon bombs, beamstorms, frogs, other bees, bubbles, and more, yet these same bees are 10x smaller than ladybugs, even though in real life they're like, the exact same size. Honestly strange if one thinks about it. I need no introduction. I maintain... a special role for this particular mountain. I don’t do anything but look over this 'magical' mountain. No, I’m not 'God' as you humans put it. I just look over the Mountain, guide people subtly, BFFS with Windy Bee, place treats in the fields for people to find, and... ok is that enough? This Mountain is very peaceful, and it is. Not until someone came along and changed that. All they ever wanted was power. It’s no secret. A goo-lactical conqueror. They will put a raging fog, colored like cotton candy. Traps. Capture. Cutting off. One unique and unexpected bee will take a stand and take them on. And it's a simple, basic answer on who they are. Chapter 1: Sweeping Beginnings A black and yellow blend swirls the futile bee. It was going to be like every other bee in its hatching, slowly cracking its way out. A voice disrupts the little bee’s silence. “Who left this egg laying around?” the mysterious voice questioned. Another voice, way more different, came out. “I think Lion Bee did,” it says. “Come on, might as well move it with the rest.” It seemed clear to the bee that it was going to have, others, along with them. Not that they have understood the concept of being social. The little bee felt it getting picked up and being transported quickly. It felt the enclosure shake violently. Whoever was carrying them were not graceful. The egg fell into a small pile of other, similar eggs. Time passes. So slow, yet so constant. The little bee feels the urge to get out, to the outside. Can it break free? The little bee tried to push, and push it did. The energy of the bee was so little. It did barely anything because it was barely anything. Yet somehow, the little bee was slowly working its way out. crack-crack-Craaack-CrAck-CrACK-CRACKK! The bee was free! It stumbled on its way out as some translucent, sky blue wings popped out of its blocky sides. The bee looked up to see their surroundings. The two bees turned around, naturally startled at the fact that some bee just hatched on its own, (I’d be too). One was wearing a purple helmet on its head, with some stars plastered smoothly across its sides. The other was wearing some black goggles on its face. Behind them was the Colorless HQ. It was similar to the Red and Blue HQs, however this one was for bees who weren’t aligned with any of the two colors. Located underground, below the Coconut Cave and close to the Ant Challenge, it’s currently one of the latest additions to the area built only a couple years ago. Mind you, the Mountain has been around for hundreds to probably thousands of years. “WHAT TH- oh geez,” the one with the purple helmet said. “I don’t understand why Lion decides to leave the Basic Eggs at the entrance of this building...” The young bee looked at it confusingly, not knowing how to buzz and “speak” just yet. The bee with the black goggles attempts to speak, “Commander, can’t yo-“ “SHUT IT BOMBER!” Commander launches back. He takes a deep breath as Bomber flutters back slowly. “... Sorry. Didn’t mean to yell at you.” Commander is known as one of the assistants for Lion Bee, the somewhat clear leader of the colorless. Commander has a brash and aggressive voice, but can be calm/soothing at times. “Take this Basic Bee back to Lion. Maybe even convince him to move these eggs somewhere else.” Bomber nods, and heads inside. Commander turns to look at the young, “basic” bee. “Well? Fly on with him. You have wings. Use them.” The confused Basic Bee doesn’t respond and flies inside into the HQ. Chapter 2: Prizing “Why was this bee’s egg out in the open!?” Lion questioned Bomber. “Lion look, I don’t know! Commander just told me to bring the Basic Bee to you,” Bomber replied. “This isn’t the first time this has happened, you know that right? It’s 2028, and you’re still letting this happen!?” The conversation of what to do with this non-special Basic Bee, (who is only a problem because someone left them outside), went on for quite awhile... all over of what to do with a Basic Bee! After some time, Lion orders Bomber to do a task. “Ok, you know what! It doesn’t matter. Just, send them with the other lame ones... Teach it the ropes, where it’ll stay, yada yada...” Bomber turns to look at Basic. He gives a childish yet skeptical face. There was a little bit of honey stuck on its wings for no reason. Bomber readjusts his goggles and motions Basic to move out. Basic responds with a drool. Hilarious. Bomber takes a deep breath and pushes Basic out of the room. Basic hadn’t paid any attention to the HQ, but he realized its modern colors. A studious white on the walls. Black bookshelves, desks, bookcases, chairs. Clearly whoever built this HQ didn’t know the definition of color. The only color in the main room were the bees, and even then that was limited. A bee was a flashing a dull yellow, with a smug face on them. A bee was green, with eyes looking to the side. A bee was brown, with a grey hammer stuck on its body. But other than that, most of the other bees blended into the walls. Bomber flies out of the HQ and into the Dandelion Field, with Basic Bee (pathetically) following suit. Out in the Dandelion was a group of other, Basic Bees. They were flying around, trying to find treats hidden within’ the flowers. When Basic catches up, Bomber tells Basic his “assignment.” “Alright buddy, you’re out here on your own. You can... dive into the flowers, suck the pollen out, and you might even find some goodies hidden in the flowers,” Basic Bee looks down at the flowers. “Keep your eyes on your own business, that’s just consensus. You can rest for a bit inside the HQ, but I want you to work, ok? I need to report to-“ Bomber was cut off unexpectedly. “buzzY buzz buzz buzz BUZZ!” Basic drools while saying. “to the-“ “BUZZY BUZZ BUZZ!!” “DUDE! LIKE, SHUT UP!” One of the other Basics shouted. Our Basic Bee turns to them. Bomber takes the opportunity to book it. I have no idea why he was rushing to get out, as all he was going to do was getting a coffee and talk with Rage Bee and Rad Bee for field work. While Bomber flew out, our Basic Bee responded to the other with an... aggressive gibberish tone. “SBUZZY BUZZ BOOZ BULZY!? Buzzy?” By the way, commonly speaking bees even like Basic Bee speak their language (and get fluent at it. also yes I do understand their language I just can’t speak it) in, like, 10 minutes. This bee has been alive for half an hour. “Do you need, therapy or something,” the other Basic Bee said. “Bozzy buzz?” The other Basic Bee gives up, realizing it was a pointless venture. Our Basic Bee looks around their surroundings. Under a canopy colored in red and white, a female bear covered in pastel yellow fur, was counting some treats and depositing it in the Treat Shop. Another bear, a black one, was conversing with a beekeeper for an assignment. I create a treat in the palm of my hands. The Basic Bee looks back down at the flowers. The flowers said hello. A wispy breeze flies by, a common indicator of a change in the surroundings. The bee noticed the dullness of the colors. In this mixture, a brown-like color was poking out of the grass. Basic Bee flutters slowly to it. He dives down with his mouth gaping open. He hits a hard, cookie-like substance. He clamps down, and flies back up with the prize. Mini-Chapter 1: A Chance of Fog One decade ago. May 2018. Gummy Bear has brought the wonders of goo into the Mountain. Key word: Wonders. Goo has been a known... concept for a long time in the Mountain, but only a few like Science Bear barely understood it. Before Gummy Bear came along, goo was a similar substance to honey, however, it exhibited unknown properties that originally made everyone not trust it. All it took was Gummy Bear to waltz on in and turn the tide. Gumdrops, Gummy Bee, the Gummy Cannon. It was so easy. A quest line of 15 for the beekeepers at the time. Somehow, many were oblivious to Gummy Bear’s hidden intent. Now in 2028, it has become second nature to utilize goo as a way to create immense amounts of honey. Second nature to “abuse” its properties. It also seemed to have been deciphered by the smarts of the community. Gummy Bear knows this isn’t true. It hasn’t been deciphered, he says. They know nothing. He didn’t reveal anything about goo. When he visited, he was intending to show the “goodness” of it. They ate it right up. Perfect. A decade later, Gummy Bear has unlocked the abusive powers that were once even unknown to him. A plan was created. A plan was perfected. A plan was shared. Only him and one other knows the plan. “Project Fogging.” Chapter 3: Visualize a Voice The Fireflies were currently performing a dance festival out in the Spider Field in the night, with many bees, bears, and beekeepers attending it. The Spider Field was quite a unique field, being the only field with one color of flower, white, and it fit the Fireflies. Basic Bee was one of few bees who were told to stay back. Carpenter Bee, the bee with the hammer, was doing maintenance work with air conditioning. Looker Bee, the green bee, was sorting paperwork but was going out later in the night. The other Basic Bees are fetching with Puppy Bee. Basic Bee was looking through books in the bookshelves, not because they were interesting story-wise or had very strange titles, like, “A Beekeeper’s Purpose,” “101 Ways to Improve Tabby Love,” “Delaying Community Emotions (a biography of Onett),” and, "Shadow Bear, and His Standing on Gates." No, he was looking because they were arranged in rainbow color. And by rainbow, I meant black and white, sorry. He keeps looking at the books. Staring. Staaarrrrring. And staring until he blinked. Then he kept staring. Blink. Stare. Blink blink. After half an hour, Honey Bee, the bee with the smug face earlier in the day, approaches Basic Bee. “Why are you not with the others outside?” Honey Bee asked. Basic Bee turns to stare at her. “Buzzy?” Basic Bee threw out. Honey Bee didn’t pick up the fact that Basic Bee can’t talk. “What?” “Bolbzy? Buzzy buzz,” “Oh...” It clicked. Honey Bee, realizing the void of a voice, tries to convey her first message more visually. She turns to look at this window where the other Basic Bees were, and drives head-first into the window. Talk about a concussion! Puppy Bee and the other Basic Bees, naturally, look at Honey Bee’s rather hilarious action and laughed simultaneously before returning to their play. Honey Bee turns to Basic Bee. He stares. She stares back. Basic Bee shakes his head, signaling a no. Chapter 4: Only a Fighting Chance Three days flew by. Certain events have happened that’s worth noting. * Mobs have seemingly been a little more absent than usual. Each mob has taken an extra 5% time to appear after defeat. * Basic Bee has began to understand visual signals more, but still cannot speak. * The Stump Field has shrunk. Strange. * The Red Crew has signed a peace treaty with the Blue Army, a treaty dealing with sovereignty over the Clover Field and Cactus Field. Let’s just say the ones dressed in blue got the advantage. * Goo Honeystorms have begun to appear. Instead of honey tokens and tickets, it’s gumdrops and glue tokens. Someone is either deeply generous or very deceptive. * A new mob has appeared, the Brownie Beetle. They seem to be a mutation of the Rhino Beetle. No one is sure about how this happened, but the Colorless are researching this oddity. All that’s known is that they are colored in a dark brown and can shoot some goopy substance. Basic Bee has made himself a small, lame name, the “Guy Who is Vocally Stupid.” I’m sure no one will make fun of that. Some fire has also been directed to Honey Bee for even attempting to communicate positively with him. For example, they were at the Sunflower Field collecting seeds when Basic Bee got pummeled by a flow of seeds. Honey Bee shouted at them to stop, but quickly the seeds diverged to two ways. Ouch. On this very day, dense fog falls over the state of Arizona, which is fairly rare in a hot climate state like Arizona. Conveniently the Colorless takes a day off but allows field activities for anyone. Really, anyone! Including the “Vocally Stupid Guy.” Basic wants to go exploring. Honey Bee follows as protection. They fly up a ladder. Then another. They enter to a field of luck. A Brownie Beetle and a Ladybug contradicts this. “What the — BASIC!” Honey Bee shrieks, “Why here!? To possible death!?” Honey Bee fakes death by sticking her tongue out and closing her eyes. The Brownie Beetle crawls behind, ready to pounce. “Bobzy buzz? Bu- BUZZY! BUzzy bozz!” Basic Bee cries a little. Honey Bee opens her eyes back up and turns around. But a hair too late. The Beetle strikes at the turn and hits square. Honey Bee is knocked unconscious and falls back into Basic, which without him she would’ve fallen into the Blue Flower Field and maybe broken a wing. Basic gets out from under. He’s deeply furious. The anger of a thousand Tunnel Bears is the power, even under a guy who’s never partaken physical combat. The Ladybug approaches. It’s dos on a weak one. The Beetle strikes again. Basic takes the high road and the Beetle misses. With the aerial advantage, Basic immediately attacks the Ladybug. He boinks off the shell but does significant damage. He ricochets and tumbles to the wall and hits his head... on goop. Sticky. Stuck. Sticky stuck. Stupid. Stupidly sticky stuck. The Beetle shifts and moves closer. It makes noises in mockery. Basic Bee is desperately confused. It tries to get unstuck, but only death seems to await. The Beetle digs his legs into the ground and charges. Basic closes his eyes, awaiting impact. Never came. Basic opens his eyes, confused. The sight of Honey Bee relieves him. “Bu- Buggy buzz? Bolzzzy bzzzz?” “I defeated both while you were stuck,” Honey Bee winks. “Honestly, I haven’t really fought solo in such a long time...” “Bozz! Buzzy bzZz,” Basic smiles, but only slightly. A sense of feeling has been established. They take the dropped loot (which was a treat and a Royal Jelly) and fly back to the HQ. Chapter 5: Ranging Trouble The fog continues to the next day. The fog’s color had morphed to a tint of cyan, very faint. The dullness of carnival cotton candy. Traffic to the Mountain has slowed drastically due in large part to the fog. The Colorless bees were to collect red samples for themselves and Red. The lower ranks were at the Mushroom, middle at the Strawberry, upper at Rose. And by lower ranks, I mean only Basic Bees. Honey Bee was stuck at the Strawberry. Basic Bee was not very keen on talking with the others. After all, the first time wasn’t very favorable. He hid away behind a mushroom in the corner closest to the Strawberry, collecting pollen from the flowers hidden in the dark, just like his future situation. Lonely hide and seek. The others were on the brighter middle, laughing, but not exactly working or being productive or... helpful. Then a strawberry was tossed across the field. It hits the wall/ground behind our Basic Bee. SPLAT! Then another. PLOP! A chaotic strawberry showdown breaks out. Our Basic Bee fought yesterday. He wants no part in this. Basic Bee feels a mild breeze sweep by. He turns around and finds a convenient pile of strawberries. His mind immediately flips. He grins. He bites down on one, careful not to let the inside leak out, and turns back around to another Basic Bee who was terribly distracted. Our Basic Bee tosses the strawberry up in the air like it’s dynamite, and slaps it directly to the other’s left wing. SPLOP! Our Basic Bee dives behind the mushroom. The other Basic Bee is mad, but heavily confused on who attacked him. He sees the pile of strawberries situated in the corner and flies quickly. Our Basic Bee hears and waits to scare him. The other Basic Bee reaches the pile and digs in. Mistake. “WAHHA BOOZY BUZZ!!” Basic Bee rushes up to them and jumps, scaring his pants off. Or, his wings off. Figuratively. The other Basic Bee, out of instinct, takes a wild swing at ours. Basic Bee dashes upwards while the other misses and gets off balance. Basic Bee nosedives like a dying airplane to the top of the other Basic Bee, hard. The other Basic Bee tumbles against the wall, knocked unconscious Unconscious. Little bits of blood and scratch marks from the grass scattered across the skin. Someone is in trouble. Chapter 6: Actual Trouble Lion slams the desk. “WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!” Lion yells at Basic Bee. Basic Bee was surrounded by other Basic Bees who, to be honest, didn’t have any clue what happened. They were willing to lie, though. “I saw him punch the other!” one shouted in the crowd. “He bit his wing!” another called out. “He did a roundhouse wing kick and threw the other to the mushroom!” a third bee stated. Our Basic Bee turns to the crowd. He eyes a random bee, and they give them a disgusting grin. He replied back with his own. “BASIC, TURN AROUND!” Basic Bee does a 180 in the seat. “It seems the others are telling the truth.” “Bu- BUZZAH!? BUOZ- BOZZ!” “Haha, I knew you would project jokes, just like your general personality.” The crowd laughs. Basic Bee slumps. “Well, since you clearly have nothing but noodle nonsense, I have to punish you, because injuring other bees is severely against policy, eh?” Lion grabs a book titled “Popular Punishments” and skims the pages. It takes about ten years, (really one minute, but waiting for your punishment delays time) when finally Lion finds it. “Alright! I found it,” Lion takes a deep breath. “You’ll be forced to not partake any field activities for a week. This includes pollen collection, treat collection, mob work, etc.. If you do any field whatsoever, the punishment will be extended, or infinite depending if I have an itchy trigger finger or willingness to exile you.” The other Basic Bees snickered while Lion Bee read off the charges. Lion Bee looks past Basic Bee. “I hope you listened, because this will happen if you break policy, do we understand?” The crowd nods slowly. “Now... GET OUT!” The door blasts open, and the crowd scrambles out to the outside. Well, obviously except one. Close to the room, Honey Bee was reading a book. Basic Bee flutters to her and shows an “I was punished please help me” face. “Look Basic Bee, why did you even fight that other guy? There was no point.” Basic Bee doesn’t respond. “Ugh... well, on the bright side, you seem well versed in fighting in the fog, I shall note.” Two days later the fog turns pink. Chapter 7: Who Let the Potions Out? September 2025. Honey Bee was assigned to assist Bamboo Field trouble along with Looker Bee and some blue bee named Ninja Bee. Ninja Bee was naturally speedy and likes to wear black clothing and a blue mask, like some weird gang member in the dumps of NYC. Panda Bear was also supposed to tag along, but last minute he had to travel to Nepal in Asia to visit family, (yes some airlines were and still are willing to take bear passengers on their planes). Anyway, the problem was the Rhino Beetles had gained access to potions that tripled their health, defense, and doubled damage. They also could produce shoot some strange sticky substance and make clouds. I- th- how does th- that even happen. Honey was to shoot honey and lock their legs down to the ground. Looker was to produce Focus tokens and act as a distraction. And Ninja is fast, so, damage. With this totally flawless plan, the three moved in. The Rhino Beetle closest to the Blue HQ popped out of the grass and charged at Looker. Ninja pushed Looker out of the way, making the Rhino Beetle miss and ram headfirst into the platform where Panda stood to give beekeepers quests. Honey took this opportunity and shot honey to two of the Rhino Beetle’s legs, locking them down. Sticky. Stuck. Sticky stuck. Superior. Superior-y sticky stuck. The Rhino Beetle from afar, who noticed all the bees were distracted, charged up and attempted to hit Looker. Well, targeting the guy who’s well aware of their surroundings is quite a futile route. Looker saw out of the corner of his eye, took the high road. What he didn’t see is that Honey Bee was also in the path of this Rhino Beetle’s attack. When Looker Bee flew up, the Rhino Beetle saw Honey Bee, (who was turned away) and rammed Honey Bee against the ramp to the Brave Bee Gate. Looker Bee and Ninja were horrified. They used their rage to just get the Rhino Beetle off of Honey Bee, who was digging their horns into Honey. They were successful, but failed to get the beetle off in time. One of Honey’s wings were broken. She couldn’t attack. Scrapes and deep cuts were riddled all over her body like a minefield. Blood was seeping. Looker and Ninja ditched the assignment and flew Honey into the Blue HQ. Honey would never fight again for three years, even if her injuries were nothing but little scars dotting the side. It not physical trauma, but mental trauma. Chapter 8: Begin the Siege The fog has warped into a deep shade of magenta. Scientists around the world are coming into Arizona, well at least the urban areas like Phoenix. The Mountain, despite the unsettling fog, had no specific events or “collaborations” going on. Just a typical day, add on the fog. Basic Bee was three days into the suspension. He was tired of staring at the four white walls watching back. He wanted action. He wanted to go back out into the outside. Well ask and you shall receive. Around 1:25 PM a few bees from both Red and Blue bust through the entrance, with desperate faces painted all over them. Everyone in the Colorless HQ turns to look at the group. “GUYS!” a bee in the crowd shouted, “THERE’S AN ATTACKER OUT IN THE CLOVER!” “HURRY UP!” another yelled. Everyone in the HQ, even the ones locked behind doors rushes out to assist in the conflict. Basic Bee flies out to find out who’s out trying to disrupt the Mountain. As all the bees gathers around the Clover, a center figure, (Gummy Bear) was floating within’ the deep fog, along with some other bee who had similar colors of the figure. He was holding a cyan staff in one of his hands. Basic Bee couldn’t make out this creature himself. He tries to look around at what’s going on. A couple pink/cyan orbs floating around him, with something/someone stuck inside them. “Well, you guys are certainly brave, but certainly stupid,” Gummy Bear stated. He chuckles, but only slightly. “Attacking the Mountain? You’re pathetic,” a brave soul said. Everyone turns to look at them. It was one of the bees from the Blue Army. “Haha, you tell great jokes, just like your face. I bet I can make it better if I do this...” Gummy Bear throws his free arm to the bee and snaps. The fog turns into pitch black for a split second. When the fog changes back to pink, the bee seemingly dissolved. Some of the bees yelped in fear. Basic Bee feels a deep breeze run down his body. Gummy Bear laughs, but in a more maniacal manner. Basic Bee feels scared and helpless. He looks at the orbs again. In one of the orbs, he could make out a yellow/black pattern. Actually, two of the orbs had a yellow/black pattern. Gummy Bear snaps again, and two Brownie Beetles appear into thin air, which I'm sure shouldn't be possible according to science. Upon seeing them, Basic Bee remembers what happened a few days ago. Was... was the beetles just some prototype? Perhaps it was a trap? Basic Bee shakes the memory off, and notices other bees attacking the beetles, so he joined along. Mistake. The beetles were just a bait. Gummy Bear uses his staff and the fog becomes a darker pink. Basic Bee feels another breeze. He stops attacking. A few treats were lying around in the grass. He grabs one and "throws" it, and somehow it hits one of the orbs. The orb disintegrated, freeing one of the bees. Gummy Bear notices and gets angry. "Oh you... whoever did that, I hope your happy," Gummy Bear strikes his staff at the bees surrounding one of the beetles and traps them in the cage. "Trying freeing them, fools." Basic Bee takes another treat. He throws it to Gummy Bear's face and ducks into a bush. "WHAT TH- Alright! The ultimate straw has been pulled, you've done it now," Gummy Bear makes circling motions above his with his staff. The last thing Basic Bee saw that day is that the bees in front of him fell unconscious. And him too. Gummy Bear captures almost all of the occupants of the Mountain, and cage them... uh, somewhere. Three bees and two bears were lucky enough to not be captured. Mini Chapter 2: Breaking News from Colorado Ryan is a young teen in Colorado aspiring to be a famous beekeeper, looking to discover the secrets of the Mountain in Arizona. He has done a little research on why the Mountain is as it is. When he wakes up at 5:55 AM, he changes and turns on the news for any events. “Hello! You’re watching the Coloradan 99 News Station. I’m Gumbk Deeval.” “And I’m Bolfsv Arzunmed.” “Today, the fog that’s been plaguing Arizona these past few days has now changed to a colorful magenta. There also seems to be a spot in the fog near southwestern Arizona that’s has been much more difficult to reach, as there seems to be some forcefield blocking civilians. We will keep a close eye on this phenomenon.” “Yes we will Gumbk! Scientists around the world have coined this event, the “The Days of Fogizona. Very creative name. In other news, Denver dog...” Ryan shuts off the TV. He had been very suspicious off this fog. Fog doesn’t just show up and stay, especially in a hot climate state like Arizona. He makes up a possibility some outside force is controlling this weather. But, that’s just impossible, he concludes. He packs up for school, eats breakfast, and heads out. Chapter 9: Let’s Work Together Basic Bee wakes up, feeling a sore pain in his head. Ouch, he thinks. He didn’t know how long he’d been knocked out. He didn’t know what happened when he fell unconscious. He feels the cool leaves that’s encompasses the bush to come back to the present. They were oddly more goopy and stickier. He moves some of the leaves away and notices the fog had changed to midnight black, with a small bit of cyan that made it barely possible to see. Conveniently, Basic Bee spots another bee flying around in the field, looking around in the grass for some particular item, and probably not a someone. Basic Bee recognized the bee immediately. It was the bee with the goggles from before! What... what was he doing out here? Basic Bee slowly made his way out of the bush, careful not to crunch on leaves. He crunches on some leaves. Bomber Bee turns around and jumps at the sight of Basic Bee. “WHO ARE- Oh geeze its just you. Uh... where did you come from?” “Boozah? Buzz buoaaaz,” Basic Bee tips his head to the burly bush behind him, “Buzz buzz... buooooz?” “Oh goodness, you still can’t talk... useless. Hm, come on, follow me to the HQ,” Bomber Bee flies down the ladders to the HQ, and Basic barely following suit. When they reach the Ant Gate, Basic Bee notices it was gone. Strange. Gates don’t just disappear. Bomber doesn’t seem to acknowledge and flies into the HQ. When Basic enters through the entrance, he sees that the lights were dimmed out, as if the electricity had been tampered with. There was one other bee that was in the main room, and it was Tabby Bee. Tabby Bee is quite a feisty little bee, but those close to her will realize her true calming nature. Tabby Bee doesn’t look up when Bomber Bee approaches her. “Alright Tabby, I didn’t find the item out in the Clover Field, but,” Bomber Bee takes a short pause, “I did find... uh... this guy.” Tabby Bee finally looks up and sees Basic Bee. “Meeowh? Him? Well... guess it’s certainly better to have three bees than two,” the tone of Tabby Bee sets off a small alarm in Basic Bee. Tabby Bee was about to speak again when one of the doors of the HQ opens. The three bees look over at that direction, and, to Basic Bee’s surprise, to see not a bee, but a bear. It was Spirit Bear. “Oh my, I don’t fit through these doors any- Oh a third bee! You guys found Basic Bee!” Basic Bee waves a little, but he wasn’t sure if Spirit Bear got the clue, “Well, this is certainly a little better.” Bomber Bee piped in. “Well, we might’ve found Basic Bee, but only finding one bee in the space that’s currently accessible? Kind of worrying.” Basic Bee gets confused. Accessible? Are some areas blocked off? Perhaps a goo wall, forcefield? “Booouuuzz... buz- buzzy bahz?” Basic Bee says while flying around in circles, then stopping, as if he hit a figurative wall. Bomber and Tabby Bee are skeptical of Basic’s antics, while Spirit Bear immediately gets it. “Basic, are you asking why only some places are accessible?” Basic Bee smiles and nods. Basic is surprised that someone other than Honey Bee is able to get him. Spirit Bear smiles slightly, and answers, “There seems to be some wall/forcefield preventing us from going very far. In my long lifetime, this is the first time that this... event ever occurred. We’re currently limited to everything here, the Noob Shop, Dandelion/Clover, the 3 hives closest to us, and the Basic Egg Shop. Other than that, not much to work with.” “Actually,” Bomber interjects, “I was able to access the Mushroom Field!” Spirit Bear gets a little excited. “Oh lovely! We have a red field to work with. I’m not sure if it will help us, but it’s certainly better than nothing.” Basic Bee twitches. He calls back from the strawberry showdown. He shakes it off. He has other things to worry about. “Honestly, I still have no idea what to do... all of this is so... confusing.” For the first time in a while, Tabby Bee speaks up. “Meooow! I propose an idea,” the others turn their attention to her, “I was able to... decipher this dropped note in the Dandelion Field. It says, ‘Bees are in captured orbs, free them by throwing an item to it. Be careful! You may be taken anytime.’ Perhaps if we find these ‘orbs’ than perhaps we could take in more!” “But,” Looker argues, “I don’t think Gummy Bear is THAT stupid to place his... victims, out in the open.” Gummy Bear, Basic thinks. That must be the name. But how did he know? Has he been here before, even? “And perhaps not. But we should definitely give it some try,” Tabby refutes, “I think Spirit Bear should go out this time.” “Woah woah,” Spirit Bear says, “I may be outside a lot and do quite a bit of exercise, but I’m no seeker in this ‘apocalyptic’ environment. I think you should. You’re a cat that’s nimble, I’m certain you’ll do much better than me.” “Meeeowgh, fine. But I need Basic Bee to come with me. Not going alone,” Tabby Bee gets up and flies out of the door, and Basic Bee does too. When they cross the Dandelion Field and try to get out into the Mushroom Field, they hit some sticky wall. And when they try to go back, that fails too. Chapter 10: One-Way A loud voice seemingly appears in the sky. “Mistake fools. Trying to expand your territory?” It was the voice of Gummy Bear, Basic Bee thinks. He recognizes it from the initial encounter. “You’re pathetic.” “Meeowww! And what you going to do, pulverize us?” Tabby Bee replies. “Hah, probably knowing my powers. And plus, how are you going to defend yourselves against me? I’ve got a staff and a cannon arm. All you have are cute little blue wings...” Gummy Bear laughs. Basic Bee feels a deep breeze in the dark fog. He picks up a treat that was in one of the red flowers and tosses it into the dark. Three seconds later he hears it thud on the ground. Miss. Gummy Bear says otherwise. “Oh, you want to play? Alright, let’s dance. You can’t overpower my goo!” Gummy Bear laughs again. Basic Bee looks at Tabby Bee, perhaps she might have some sort of strategy. “Meeowgh! What have you done! Now we’re actually going to be killed. Ok, just run around and attempt to throw stuff to distract him,” Tabby Bee shouts. That’s useless, it’ll just delay the inevitable, Basic Bee thinks. Basic Bee sees Tabby Bee fly off to one side, so he ran the other way. “Diverging? You’re cute. All you doing is making your deaths a little quicker,” Gummy Bear mocks. Basic Bee hears the loading of a cannon, so he turns the other way, barely dodging the goomb (goo bomb) which totally decimates the flowers in the explosion. Basic Bee spots another treat in the grass, so he picks it up and slaps it in the air. Somehow, the treat lands perfectly inside the cannon, jamming it. “For the love of glue,” Gummy Bear angrily yells, “can you stop being such a goosance!? I’m going to kill you both! You’re both standing in the way of goo-nufication!” Tabby, from the other side of Basic, taunts him. “Meow! Not with that broken cannon of yours, meeeow!” Basic Bee giggles. Gummy Bear is infuriated. As Basic Bee hears Gummy Bear charge up some staff thingy, out of the corner of his eye he sees Bomber Bee next to him. “Bu- buoooozz? Buzzy?” Basic Bee (attempts) to ask. “What, I just flew through. Is this a one-way thing or something? Come on, focus, we’re going t-“ Bomber Bee is cut off by the sound of an explosion. Basic Bee flinches and moves away from the sound as another breeze swings by. As he rounds a corner of the field, Basic Bee spots a couple of hard, colorful dice in the withering field. He tosses one as a distraction somewhere towards the middle. He hears Gummy Bear say, “Huh?” and chucks the other towards the sound. Basic scores again, as he hears a BOINK and a THUD within seconds of each other, (Gummy Bear is probably get fed up with Basic Bee able to hit him, twice with projectiles IN THE FOG). “RAARGH! This is getting quite annoying,” Gummy Bear complains. “Well,” Tabby Bee on the other side shouts, “perhaps you shouldn’t be this pathetic at dodging things.” “Oh, you...” All of the sudden, the fog only in the field clears. Tabby Bee is in the corner closet to the Blue Flower Field. Looker Bee is closer to the middle, while Basic Bee is on the opposite side of Tabby. Gummy Bear points his staff up in the air. Two Brownie Beetles appear on the ground, while Gummy Bear summons falling gumdrops in hope of trapping the bees. Well, this time Gummy Bear scores. Chapter 11: Spirit Bear and the Top Shop Argument Bomber and Basic Bee see Tabby Bee get buried under an immense amount of goo. It looked as if some carnival worked dumped all of their cotton candy to a customer. Gummy Bear bursts out laughing maniacally. “HAHaHaa! I score!“ Tabby Bee tries to free herself, but all that did was getting her even more stuck. “There’s no goo-ting out of this one! You’re TRAPPED!” Tabby Bee stops trying. She submits defeat, but Looker and Basic, they’re not done. “Basic! Keep distracting Gummy Bear while I try to free Tabby Bee!” Basic Bee nods and attempts to find other projectiles hidden in the grass. He notices a pile of leaves that somehow weren’t disturbed in the entire process. He quickly blows the leaves out of the way, and a grey little spike is revealed. What am I suppose to do with this, Basic Bee thinks, (to me, it looks like a little dart that I could poke Gummy Bear’s eye out with). Basic swiftly picks it and makes a shouting sound to get Gummy Bear to turn to him. Well, he does. And as he turns, Basic Bee darts it and bullseye into the right eye of Gummy Bear. “OW! GOOD GOD! THIS HUURRRTTTS! ARRGH!” Gummy Bear tries to look around, but it’s definitely no use, “UGH! I’LL COME KNOCKING BACK! YOU LIVE ANOTHER DAY!” As he covers his eye with his free hand, he uses his staff and disappears. Basic Bee flies to the big glop and sees that Looker’s head down. He was crying tears, and it wasn’t a pond, but rather a waterfall. The flowers below him collect his tears and wither, as the fog run in to cover the field like a blanket. “T-Tab-Tabby... my feline fr-friend... oh where did you go-o!” Basic Bee feels a little sad, but he doesn’t really feel empathetic for Bomber or sadness for Tabby’s “death.” After all, both tuned his existence out. Why should he care? Basic Bee left Bomber Bee to cry himself an ocean and flies to the HQ, where Spirit Bear was seemingly figuring stuff out on the floor. Around her, a pile of sheets and books were scattered all over the floor. Basic Bee flutters to her and buzzed to get her attention. "What does that say... uh- Oh! Basic Bee! You scared me! It sounded kind of chaotic out there, what happened?" Basic Bee sighs and gibberishly (that's a made-up word) attempts to speak past events. Spirit Bear nods and writes the stuff down, as if she's going to look back at this and say, 'Yeees, I remember that weird conversation I had with that weirdo!' After Basic Bee finishes, (20 minutes) Spirit Bear sighs. "It's likely Tabby Bee was taken in while you two were looking up at him," Spirit Bear says. "Hmm... once Bomber gets back look behind the Honey Dispenser near the Noob Shop. Maybe someone is stuck inside? I find that unlikely, but we surprisingly haven't." And so Basic Bee spent the next hour waiting for Bomber to stop crying and actually be productive. Here are the actions he did: * He organized the books on the bookshelf. And what I mean by organized I mean being a tornado and tossing books off of the shelf. At least it was entertaining. * He smelled the rug and told Spirit Bear to change it. * He stared at the window. As he looked at the window, he sees Bomber Bee trotting in slowly. He was still sad, but Basic Bee notices that he was feeling a little bit better. As Bomber Bee trudges through the door, Spirit Bear shouts, "Hey Bomber! Can you go to behind the Honey Dispenser near the Noob Shop with Basic and see if anyone's trapped inside?" "Spirit," Bomber starts, "I literally just cried myself an ocean. Can't Basic Bee go alone?" "No," Spirit asserts, "Basic Bee will NOT go alone. Bees work together, not divided like pie." "Come on! I've done so much already, can I not have a break?" Bomber replies. "No." "Please, come on..." Bomber Bee sounded like he was about to cry a second ocean. Basic Bee didn't feel like flooding, so Basic Bee separates the bickering. "Boozah! Bumeh, buzzy boozy butz buzzy. Buzzey." "You want to go alone? Whatever, fine. You got a little lucky today Looker," Spirit says. Looker sighs happily, but Basic felt like something was going to go wrong. And now he's committed to the wrong. Basic Bee waves to both as he goes out again. As he went out, he notices the fog has lightened significantly, as if crying ocean guy leaving the outside took the fog with him. The fog was light enough to see pretty far, as far as the Lion Gate, which was situated at the top of the Mountain. Basic Bee has never been able to see quite far for far too long. But, was this perhaps a curse? Basic knows he performs pretty well in dark fog, (darting someone's eye out?) but what about light fog? As he looks up the Mountain, there was a figure standing on top of the gate. The silhouette resembles a bear, but it wasn't a vibrant color of cyan or pink. Just a plain black. Then, the figure ran behind the gate, disappearing. Basic Bee shakes his head. He squints to make sure he wasn't going crazy. There was nothing. Is he hallucinating? Yes, he probably is. Maybe it was nothing, and his imagination is just completely thrown out the window. Perhaps the fog is playing tricks. After all, it was still there. He flies behind the Honey Dispenser, shaking the thought off. Chapter 12: Frogs Don't Belong on Lava Basic Bee falls inside. He has never acknowledged the existence of the Honey Dispenser, let alone 'explore' what was hidden behind it. When he gets back up, he notices the glowing red floor. He wasn't willing to touch the floor, considering how hot it looked. As he gently flies between platform to platform, he notices two orbs stuck on the wall. One was colored in cyan and the other was in deep pink. He traces back to the day of the initial encounter. Throwing something at the orb will free them, he thought! But, what if they're asleep and they fall on the lava? Hopefully, that's not the case. Basic Bee feels a cold breeze sweep the floor of the room. As he reaches about the fifth platform, he sights a couple of wooden boxes on the side of the platform. They were colored brown, kind of dusty, and had some sort of warning label plastered on it. Basic Bee lifts it up off the floor and carries it to the next few platforms. The orb in deep pink was closer than the cyan one, so Basic Bee stops and tosses the box. The weight of the box drags it down and breaks below the orb. Frogs came leaping out. Basic Bee was bewildered as he sees the frogs hopping around. The frogs themselves were also confused. After all, they work in flower fields, not in lava room obstacle courses. They see the pink orb and started 'attacking' it with their tongues. Basic Bee becomes hopeful. The water of the frogs' tongues were melting the goo that made up the orb. And slowly but surely, the caged bee was free. The bee drops on to one of the frogs and bounces off of them, landing next to Basic Bee. Basic Bee looks down expression-less. The caged bee was white and had a red stripe running down the middle. He also had pretty rad sunglasses. It was Rad Bee. Basic Bee picks up the other box and goes to the next platform to get closer to the cyan one. He tosses it and the box breaks above the orb. One of the frogs lands on the orb itself while the other two hit the floor. The one on the orb begins to hop on top of the orb, as if it was trying to break it from the top, while the other two 'attacks' the bottom of the orb. As they are doing so, Rad Bee approaches Basic Bee from behind. "Uh... th-thanks for freeing me. Gosh my head hurts..." Basic Bee doesn't turn nor respond. "Are, are you just going to ignore me?" "Buzzah," Basic Bee says, "Booz bazz." "What? Oh... you must be the one who can't speak our language. Geeze." When Rad Bee finished his sentence, the bee in the cyan orb gets free. The bee bounces off the frog like Rad Bee and lands on the platform near the Demon Mask. Rad and Basic Bee fly over to the bee to see who it was. It was Shocked Bee. Basic Bee says nothing. "Oh, hey Shocked Bee!" Rad Bee says. "Ugh... my head... OH! My word, you scared me," Shock Bee replies. "Late reaction, but ok," Rad Bee notes. "Whatever. Are we supposed to be doing something?" Shocked Bee asks. As Shocked Bee says this, Basic Bee flies backward to get back to the HQ. "Should we follow him?" "Yeah, probably. I hate seeing these four walls." Chapter 13: It's Sunflower Time! "You found two more bees!" Spirit Bear exclaims, "Very impressive Basic Bee. How did you free the both of them?" "Buzz booz-" Basic Bee starts, but gets cut off by Rad Bee. "He threw a box of frogs and the frogs released us with their tongues." "Um... that's kind of disgusting," Spirit Bear says. "So," Shocked Bee asks, "what in the world is going on? Is Gummy Bear doing stuff?" "We don't know much, but, we do know Gummy Bear is behind all of... this. Also, we're only limited to a certain bit of territory, however freeing you two might've expanded it outward. I think the next step we should take is to see what we've unlocked and go from there." "So what have we unlocked?" Shocked Bee asks. "Not including this area, we know we've unlocked the Noob Shop, the 6 hives, the Dandelion, Mushroom, and the Clover Fields," Spirit Bear lists off. "So where should we go?" Rad Bee pressures Spirit Bear. "Perhaps see if the Sunflower Field or the Ticket Tent is available? Maybe even the Red HQ? All four of you should go." "All four? Who's the fourth one?" Rad Bee asks. "That guy staring at the window you two missed," Spirit Bear says. Rad and Shocked Bee turn around to the windows and see Bomber Bee staring out the window, which honestly I have no idea what he's observing so deeply on. They both say "Ooohhh..." and Spirit Bear laughs. "Alright you four, get on out." Shocked and Rad Bee rush out the door while Basic Bee flies normally. When he stopped at the entrance he turns to look at Bomber Bee. "Boozah? Buzzy baaz?" Basic Bee asks. "... Huh? Oh. Yeah, I'll be going, just give me a minute," Looker replies. Basic Bee heads out of the HQ and notices the fog has gotten thicker again. For some reason, Basic Bee also hears some strange sounds coming from the Clover Field. Basic Bee didn't want to do anything with the noises, so he veers off to the Sunflower Field, which he somehow knows where it is. When he reaches the field, there was a bee hovering above the middle of the field, harvesting the pollen below it. The bee didn't look like Shocked Bee or Rad Bee at all. "Bu... buzzah?" Basic Bee quietly asks. The mysterious bee doesn't look up. Basic Bee notices the bee blends with the fog. Perhaps they were wearing some dark mask all over their body? Basic Bee feels like his voice disrupted the dark silence. After a short period, the mysterious voice replies. "What." "Bu... buzzah booz baz?" Basic Bee attempts to ask who they were. "I'm not telling you," the bees asserts. "Boz?" "No. Look, I don't know why you're here. Go away, or else I'll force you out." "Bu- Buzz? Boz." At the moment Basic Bee ended his statement, the fog situated in the Sunflower Field lightens up, revealing another bee cast away behind one of the sunflowers. This bee had the same color scheme as Gummy Bear, which tells Basic Bee that it's most likely both of these bees are working together for Gummy Bear. Basic Bee is about to have a bad time. Chapter 14: tbd Category:Blog posts Category:2020SE